


Peter Pan

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Childishness, Drabble, M/M, Silly
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿Sabes cuándo me has dicho de hacer atención, que no debería beber acerca de los vestuarios blancos?”





	Peter Pan

**Peter Pan**

“Yabu?”

“Que, ¿Yama-chan?” el mayor preguntó, levantando sus ojos del periódico.

“¿Sabes cuándo me has dicho de hacer atención, que no debería beber acerca de los vestuarios blancos?”

“Ryosuke!” Yabu gimoteó.

Abatido, examinó la mancha de naranjada sobre el vestuario.

“Hago bien a decirte de hacer atención cuando comes y bebes!” dijo, pues se calmó al ver el remordimiento en la cara di Ryosuke. “Vale, no importa. Cosas que pasan.”

Yamada sonrió, feliz. 

“¡Gracias, Yabu-chan! ¡Discúlpame!” dijo, abrazándolo y pues corriendo afuera del camerino.

Yabu suspiró.

A veces, se preguntaba si Ryosuke no fuera aun el niño de doce años que había conocido hace años atrás. 


End file.
